My Betty
by AJeff
Summary: This is a sequel to Pieces Of My Heart. Will Betty finally find out who her secret admirer had been on Valentine's Day?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Ugly Betty"**

**Author's Notes: This is the sequel to my Valentine story "Pieces Of My Heart"**

He watched her as she happily sat at her desk, as usual, perfecting the latest job assignment she had just been assigned to. Alright, this is it, he told himself. It's now or never. He stood directly behind her.

"Hey," he said.

Quickly, she turned. "Oh, hi! Just gathering some information I found. I'll do a rough draft and give it to you as soon as I can." Her warm chocolate browns twinkled at him.

"Never mind that," he said. "There is another matter I need to tend to which is much more important."

"Okay! What is it do you want or need?" She smiled, looking up at him.

"Stand up," he ordered.

She did. "Okay! What do you want?"

"This." Gently, he drew her into him, then lowered his face to hers, kissing her tenderly.

"Oh! Oh my," she said, stepping back.

"Are you surprise? Did I offend you in any way?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tip-toed up to him and kissed him passionately. "Does that answer your question?"

Daniel Meade bolted up suddenly out of a sound sleep. His bed sheets were tangled between his legs. At first, he had been unaware of his whereabouts, until the blaring sound of his alarm clock brought him back into reality. Who the hell gave Betty Suarez the right to enter the path into his heart? Dragging himself out of bed, he staggered into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. No amount of water could ever wash away his feelings for his assistant.

"Betty," he whispered, as he stood under the water sprays. "My Betty."

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

He sat at his desk and waited for her. She had never been late since that first day at the agency. Daniel had begun to worry. An hour had passed and there was no sign of Betty. For the twentieth time, he called her cell phone, but, only heard her cheerful voice mail. He paced the floors of his office glancing at his wristwatch every couple of minutes.

Where the hell could she be? He thought to himself. Raking his fingers through his short hair, he felt his heart skip a beat, thinking of the many horrifying scenarios of what might have happened to his Betty. Besides being worried, it still angered him about the Valentine's Day flowers and gift he had gotten for her. She had no clue, not even a little bit on who her secret admirer was and it had begun to slowly piss Daniel off.

Another half hour had past and still no Betty, he sat in his chair and stared at nothing in particular. Just as he was about to grab his telephone to call her father, she finally walked in. He stomped into her work area. "Betty!" Relieved to see her, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to give her a hug or yell at her for worrying him. He chose the latter.

"Hi, Daniel," she said as she laid her handbag down onto her desk. Fanning herself with her hands, she sighed. "It's hot outside, or maybe it's because I've been running around all morning."

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Betty heard the annoyance in his voice. "Is something wrong, Daniel?"

"You could have called if you were running late. I was worr...," he began, but corrected himself. "You do know what time you begin work?"

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"You know what time it is now? You're late."

"Daniel! I told you yesterday, I'd be coming in late. I had a doctor's appointment."

"I don't recall," he rubbed his forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry. Everything alright?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing. It's just a yearly appointment."

He stared at her.

"Daniel! It's just a woman thing! You know, a physical and all that. Did we get up on the wrong side of the bed, Daniel?" She smiled and pushed him lightly on his shoulder. "Is someone keeping you up late at nights?"

"Yes, you," he blurted out.

"What?"

"I said you've been keeping me up at nights."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"You! Okay! You! You keep me up at nights. Every night. Every single night. I see you. I see your face in front of me. I close my eyes, I see you!"

"Have I done something wrong, Daniel? You're upset. Am I not doing my job to your expectation? Are you planning on firing me? Tell me."

"What? It's not the job, it's not...never mind!"

"Okay." Confused, she stepped back away from him. "What's really bothering you? You're my boss, but, I also consider you my friend. You need to get something off of your chest?"

"Is that what I am to you? Just your boss and friend?"

Betty waved her hand into the air. "What else is there?"

"If you have to ask, I guess nothing. So, you ever found out who your secret admirer was on Valentine's Day?"

"No. He never revealed himself. Why? Do you know who he is?"

He felt his temperature rise. "Who do you think? Who do you think arrived early that morning, placed those beautiful flowers of yours on your desk along with your little gift? I'll give you one guess!"

Betty shrugged. "I don't know, Daniel. Why are you getting so worked up for? Is it so wrong for me to get some attention on Valentine's Day? Or does it just surprise you that someone could actually be a bit interested in me?" She raised her voice slightly. "I know I'm not like anyone of your pretty girlfriends, but..."

"You got that right. You're not like the other women I know, you're..."

Tears quickly fell down her cheeks. "I can't believe you just said that. I know I'm not pretty," she cried out, pushing him aside, Betty ran down the hall.

"Betty!" Daniel yelled. "I didn't mean it that way! Betty!" Noticing the stares from his employees, he snapped at them. "This is a workplace, people! So, get to work!"

What I meant to say was...although those women were pretty, they're nothing compared to you...you see, Betty, you're beautiful. That is was I wanted to say. I sure made a mess of things. He told himself.

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

After several minutes in the bathroom, Betty washed her face and composed herself. Work is work, she told herself. No matter how much Daniel had hurt her, she couldn't possibly stay hidden in the ladies room for the rest of the day. As she walked out, she jumped slightly finding her boss leaning against the wall.

"Betty, are you alright?" He asked. "Let me explain what I meant to say." Facing her, he cleared his throat. "I..."

"Hey, no problem," she smiled, flashing her braces. "It was silly of me to be so sensitive, Mr. Meade. Silly Betty."

"You're not silly. And Mr. Meade?"

"Well, you are the boss, Mr. Meade." She side-stepped away from him, and walked passed.

This is going to be a long day. Daniel rubbed his chin. "Betty! Mr. Meade is my father." He called out as she made her way to her desk.

**DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

Daniel stirred in stillness, screamed in silence. He watched Betty throughout the day going about her usual business. The only difference in her demeanor was her name calling of him. He was Daniel Meade, editor-in-chief of Mode, not Mr. Meade. He was though, to some business associates, but to Betty, he was "Just Daniel".

Having wanted to talk to her, he decided their place of employment would definitely not be the proper place in explaining whatever he needed to explain to her. It was the end of the day, without even a goodbye, Betty threw the straps of her bag onto her shoulder and headed toward the elevator.

"Betty."

"Yes, Mr. Meade," she said politely.

"Stop it," he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Forget it. How about if you joined me for drinks?"

She shook her head. "Don't you have someone waiting for you at home?"

"No. There's no one. What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Hmm, let me think. Being that it's...what day of the week is this? Well, you have plans with someone every night since I've worked here."

It felt as if a lance had gone through his heart. "I'm not like that anymore needing someone every night."

"Oh, don't worry. There will be again. Maybe the next time it will be just one woman for you instead of different ones every night." She said sincerely as if she'd forgotten her crying session earlier that morning.

"One day. You want to go out for that drink?" He smiled in anticipation of a yes.

"I don't think so, Mr. Meade. I have other plans."

"Oh." He looked down at his feet unsure of what to say next.

"Goodnight, Mr. Meade. I'll see you tomorrow."

"The name's Daniel, Betty." He said as she walked away from him. "Just Daniel". He sighed.

**TBC - Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. I promise a longer chapter in my next installment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel tossed and turned in bed. It was a cold night. Any given day, he would have had some woman with him to keep him occupied, and warm, someone to cuddle and meet his wanting demands. But, at the moment, all he cared about was Betty Suarez, the person he hired to prove a point to his father, the woman who eventually became an asset to the company. She was the woman he definitely wanted to share his bed with, and no one else.

He felt his heart breaking. Daniel Meade never cried over a woman, until, perky Betty entered his life. She deserved to be treated with great respect, and to have someone take care of her, and love her forever. He would definitely be the one, if only she would allow him into her heart.

Rolling out of bed, he reached for his telephone. It was 12:00am and had not hesitated on calling her. It took several rings before he heard her voice at the other end of the line. It wasn't the usual perky voice, but, one who had been interrupted from a night's sleep.

"Hello," she said as she sat up in bed, running her fingers through her uncombed hair.

"Betty. It's me, Daniel."

She grabbed her alarm clock and closely looked at the time. "Mr. Meade, it's midnight. Has something happened?"

"Sorry, I know it's late. Maybe, I'd better let you get back to sleep."

Betty yawned, stretching herself back onto bed. "I'm already up. What is it, Mr. Meade? Couldn't this wait until the morning? Are you alright? Where are you? You're not in some bar drunk, are you?"

"I'm at home, Betty. In bed. I couldn't sleep."

"So, you decided to wake me to keep you company?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Are we okay, Betty?"

Silence deafened the telephone lines.

"Betty? Hello."

"I'm here, Mr. Meade."

"Stop it. Please just stop it. I'm not Mr. Meade. I've always been Daniel to you."

He heard a loud sigh coming from the other end of the line.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Well, actually since February, around Valentine's Day. What's wrong, Daniel?"

There was so much emotion packed into that one name.

"I like that," he said.

"Like what?"

"Daniel. You called me, Daniel."

"That is your name. And I can hear you smiling." She whispered, hugging her pillow. "I'm tired, Daniel."

His mind raced with questions, but, there were no answers to be found.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"It's late. Is there something you needed to get off your chest?"

He hugged a pillow, and wished it was her he was holding on to. "We really need to talk."

"About what?" She moaned softly.

"About us." He blurted.

"Ummm, that's nice, Daniel." She murmured.

"Betty? Are you falling asleep?"

"No, I'm up. Just keep talking. I'm listening." She turned to her side, and laid in a fetal position.

"You know, Betty. Since you came into my life, things has never been the same, it's been different. I mean, a good kind of different. You...you changed my way of thinking, my way of life. You're not only beautiful inside, but, also beautiful on the outside. Betty, what I'm trying to tell you, is that you make things matter to me. You matter to me. Don't say a word. Just let me finish talking, or I might not have the courage later on. It was me who sent you those Valentine's gifts. I'm your secret admirer. I wanted you to know how I felt about you. I really don't want to say this over the telephone but, I love you, Betty. And I don't mean loving you like a friend, but, I love you like how a man loves a woman." Daniel sighed a sigh of relief. "There I've said. I finally said it."

There was no response from Betty. All he heard was the gentle sound of her breathing. "Betty?"

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

No sooner had Daniel walked into the office the next day, there was Betty at her desk grinning at him.

"Good Morning, Daniel."

"Morning, Betty." He wasn't quite sure on how to react toward her. Had she fallen asleep as he poured his inner deep feelings to her? Or was she shocked into speechlessness by what he had said that night.

Loosening his tie, he cleared his throat. "Look Betty, I..."

"Oh, Daniel," she giggled.

"What's so funny?" His baby blues gazed into her dark chocolates.

"Oh, never mind. It's silly. I have work to do, so, if you'll excuse me," she said, waving her hand into the air.

"So, now you're calling me Daniel, no more Mr. Meade?"

"I thought we cleared that up last night, me calling you Daniel. Wait," she said, as if a flash of memory entered her head.

"What about last night, Betty?"

"I...you know, I don't know. I had a dream about you. I think I had a dream. Did you call me last night? Or was I just imagining what was said." Again, she asked. "Did you call me last night? Was it just a dream?"

Daniel answered her question with a question. "Don't you remember last night?"

"If I did, would I be asking you about it?" Betty frowned. "I can't seem to remember things clearly, you'd think I had a few drinks. Oh, never mind."

"What do you remember?"

Betty shrugged. "I can't seem to put the pieces together. I think it was something about Valentine's Day or something. Oh, it probably was nothing important," she said, dismissing their conversation. "A dream is just a dream, nothing more. It's just made up nonsense."

Nothing important, he told himself. Made up nonsense? "I poured my feelings out to you and you think it's just a dream. Wake up to reality," he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"What was that, Daniel? Did you say something?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said, shifting through documents.

Sudden thoughts triggered her memory, and envisioned her conversation with her boss of that night. "Oh, no!"

"What? What is it?"

Shaking her head, Betty's eyes widened. "You were the one," she said from across the room.

Daniel's eyes twinkled, moving toward her. "I was the one what? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense at the moment."

"It wasn't a dream. You're my secret admirer. You're the one. Weren't you, Daniel? Valentine's Day, the flowers, the heart-shaped candies, the..."

Daniel interrupted her. "The one that said, _**kiss me **_and_** be mine**_."

**TBC - Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Be mine and kiss me," Daniel whispered. "The candied hearts, roses. Yes, it was me." A relieved look crossed his face.

Pushing her glasses with her finger, she gazed at her secret admirer. "Oh, Daniel. You? You're my secret admirer? I-I don't know what to say. You're my secret admirer?" Again, she asked.

He nodded.

"You did all that for me? But why?" Confused, she asked.

Daniel's eyes perked up. "Why? Why do you think, Betty?"

"I don't know. Was it some sort of an office bet or something?"

"Betty...a bet?"

"Me, ugly Betty. You, Daniel Meade. You're Daniel Meade!"

"I know my name, Betty. And you are beautiful, don't you know that? You're beautiful both on the inside and outside. What mirror have you been looking into? Can't you see yourself the way I'm seeing you?"

"Oh, Daniel. I-I," she stuttered. "I'm beginning to believe...you went to all that trouble just for me?" The color of her face changed to a rosy hue.

With his fingers, Daniel raked his pokey hair, and sighed loudly. "You are beautiful. You are, you know."

"I'm what?"

"Betty, can't you just accept compliments."

She shrugged shyly. "In our family I was always the intelligent one, my sister, the pretty, beautiful one."

Inching closely to her, Betty took a couple of steps back. "Am I frightening you, Betty?" Daniel moved forward, until she had backed herself against her desk.

"No," she answered as she laid her hand on his chest in an attempt to halt his closeness.

"I can't lock up what I'm feeling inside." Daniel took her hand in his, and stared at them. "Our hands, they fit perfectly together, don't you think?" He then feather-kissed her fingers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Betty. Maybe tonight, we could spend some time together? Get to know each other. Just talk. Would you like that?"

She has never known to be speechless before, yet, Betty had surprised herself when her only reply to his question had been a nod.

Daniel smiled, breaking away from her. "Well, everyone should be coming in soon. Tonight, then. I'll see you tonight."

Having not made an effort to move, Betty again, only nodded.

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: "The heart has its reasons which Reason knows nothing of". Blaise Pascal, French Philosopher. Thanks, to my friend, Severine!**

Daniel sat in front of the fireplace, pulling his legs up against his chest. The only light came from the fireplace which illuminated the living room. Heavy rain pounded rapidly against the outside walls of his house. It was moments like this that he would reminisce back to his conversation with Betty which changed the course of his life.

Flashback

"Have you ever had your heart broken, Betty? If not, you don't know anything about love. You broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. It's just that..."

"That what, Miss Suarez? You think I can't love someone forever? Love you forever?"

"Loving someone forever, loving me forever was never in the picture, Daniel. I've watched you, you don't know how to love forever. And that scares me. I'll get in so deep with you, and like always, as with your other relationships, it won't last. We won't last...can't last. And I'll be the one hurting in the end."

"You're afraid to take risks? What is it about me that you..."

"You're Daniel Meade! I'm sorry. Taking a risk with you frightens me. We got along so much better when we were just friends. We...we shouldn't have even had that first date."

"It's not like I jumped on you the first night we went out!"

"Oh, you mean, like with your other women friends!"

"I respected you. I still do. Betty, just give us a chance. What are you afraid of?"

"Me. I'm afraid of me. Look at you and look at me."

"What about you? I love the way you look."

"People look at you, Daniel, and wonder what you're doing with me. Me, Ugly Betty."

"I've told you before you're not ugly. Why do keep putting yourself down? I find you beautiful. And they're looking at me, and wonder why someone as sweet as you would be with someone like me. God, Betty, you drive me crazy sometimes."

"I rest my case. I can't be with you, since apparently I drive you crazy."

"I would rather be crazy some of the time with you, Betty, than be crazy all of the time without you."

"Oh, Daniel."

End Of Flashback

Daniel felt arms hug him from behind. As he turned around, he was welcomed by a tight embrace.

"Looks like you were deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Days gone by."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It was just like this night, the weather. Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. It was a long time ago."

"Ah, I remember. It was the night you thought I'd be leaving you. Wanted to end our relationship," Betty said.

His baby blues sparkled at her. "I'd never been so scared in my life."

"But, I'm here," she held out her arms. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Drawing her into him, they kissed passionately.

"Daddy!" A voice squeaked. "Daddy! Carry me," the little voice hollered from down the hall.

"Thought you put her to bed," Daniel said, murmuring in her ear.

"The rain must have woken her up."

"Daddy!" Again, their little pride and joy hollered.

"I'll meet you in bed." Prying himself away from his wife, he walked toward the sound of their daughter's voice.

"Hey, sweetheart," Daniel cooed, as he approached her bed. "Why are you still up? Didn't mommy sing you a song? Thought you were sound asleep."

She held out her tiny arms. "Daddy," she giggled. "Carry me. Carry me."

Picking up the little three year old, he cuddled her in his arms. She stroked her daddy's cheek, and with her chocolate browns which she inherited from her mother, little Selma stared into her fathers sky blue eyes.

"Want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?"

"Sleep," she giggled, as she rocked back and forth in his arms.

"Okay, let's go join mommy. Just for tonight."

Betty laid patiently in bed. She loved the warmth of her husband's strong arms wrapped around her as she laid her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"We have company," Daniel chirped.

"Mommy!" Selma said cheerfully. "Surprise!"

"Sweetheart, you're still up. Did the rain wake you?"

She nodded, climbing atop her mommy.

"Daniel," Betty whispered, "you're spoiling her."

"I know. But, I guess you two will have to share me in bed."

"Daddy! Sleep!" Commanded little Selma.

"Then sleep, it is, huh, Betty?"

"There's always tomorrow night, Daniel."

**The End**


End file.
